All night long
by coolblue110
Summary: pssst..spoilers for the ending of the Ouran Manga.   Haruhi and Tamaki are living side by side in America. Short one-shots on them and the hosts as they discover how to care for themselves and others..Chapter 3 Mori: Protection
1. Unforgettable

"Huff," Haruhi Fujioka sighed, blowing a piece of stray hair off her forehead. Homework had never been hard for her before, but in America it was proving to be much more difficult then she had planed on.

Everything was in English, like she had figured, but she was in advanced English literature and mathematics, meaning a lot more reading and writing.

Haruhi sighed again, turning back to her English essay, feeling the tiniest twinge of homesickness in her stomach.

Inevitably, her mind started to wander, procrastinating writing the 500 word essay due in five days (the American students all had to write 1000 words in the next 2 days, so Haruhi counted herself lucky). She thought back to the three nights before, a Wednesday, and also the night where Haruhi and Tamaki had finished their homework and were relaxing quietly in the stillness of Haruhi's apartment.

"American television is really good, but so hard to follow! Who is that character?" Haruhi was pointing out flaws in the logic of the kid's show they were watching, as usual. Tamaki only chuckled along with the laugh track.

"C'mon, Haruhi! It's a cute show! But not as cute as yoooou!" He growled, kissing her cheeks and neck, turning into a French romancer.

"Tamaki! Talk in English!" Haruhi tried to scold him, but was slowly losing her train of thought again, like she always did when Tamaki turned from idiot to fantastically delicious.

"Tamaki! We can't!" Haruhi gasped, clutching Tamaki's hand, which was already a quarter of the way up her shirt, slowly creeping along.

"I really thought I'd be able to this time." He flicked her nose in a teasing way.

Haruhi looked at him with frustration and nervousness,

And, truthfully, she wanted to go further, too. All the way, even. It had been 4 months and she desperately wanted to go further than the tiny kisses Tamaki demanded every morning and night, and sometimes in between. It was hard not to, with his giant figure pressing against her own petite one, and his tiny kisses leaving heated spots all over her neck, the same places she sometimes had to cover up while at school.

Making a rash decision, she bent over the blonde man, kissing him full-on, not letting her embarrassment show too much. He instantly turned scarlet, shocked by her advancement. He looked into her eyes, asking for permission. She gave it, holding her breath, trying not to think of what was to come. They had school the next day, it was late, and the other hosts were right next door, but nothing was going to get in the way.

Slowly, timidly, Tamaki undressed her, tugging her shirt over her head like a parent helping a small child, as she sat on his chest. His face turned a deeper red, anticipating what was to come, her polka dotted bra hiding her goods.

"You're sure, Haruhi?" He asked again, just to make certain she was ready. A boyfriend must never force himself on his girlfriend, he had told her time after time. That's how you know you've found a winner.

"Tamaki, this isn't a strip tease. Just kiss me and we'll get the hang of it," Haruhi prompted him. He needed no further coxing, pushing back her hair and running his tongue on the inside of her mouth, making her shiver.

The two started in for an unforgettable night.

"Haruhiiiiiii!"

Haruhi was jolted back to realty by the pounding on the door connecting her room with Tamaki's.

"Just a second!" she called, pushing the dresser covering the door knob aside in a hurry.

"Yes?" she asked through the small crack she had opened the door.

"I have something for you," Tamaki looked down at her with a smile, holding something behind him. Haruhi pulled the door open all the way, glad she wasn't in her pajamas yet, letting him step inside.

"Tadaaa!" Tamaki cried, presenting his girlfriends with a giant bouquet of flowers. "I know you don't really like these things, but I just had to give them to you, my dear."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows before rolling her eyes and taking them, deciding not to get on him for the expense.

"You look so nice today! I'm so glad you don't have to wear a uniform everyday now," Tamaki smiled, rubbing his nose against her shoulder. Haruhi instantly pulled back, remembering the other night, clips bombarding her.

"Umm...Are you hungry? It's nearly six…" She occupied herself with putting together something to eat for them, although she had already eaten herself. Tamaki watched her with confusion, his eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you embarrassed about? We're boyfriend and girlfriend. You can trust me, Haruhi." He walked over, musing her hair. She looked up at him, studying his expression, filled with sincerity. In that instant, she had a picture not unlike one she had had before, of her and him walking a blonde haired-brown eyes baby through the park back in Japan on a cold winters day, bickering away about something or other.

"Yeah. You're right," her eyes softened, making Tamaki visibly filled with joy as he bounced off like Tigger into her tiny living area, rolling around on the couch, squealing about of great she was. The usual.

"yeah….Yeah. He's right," Haruhi whispered to herself, a smile escaping as she continued to fix the rice and chicken she had planned for that night.

Maybe her daydream could come true.

That is, in a few years.

A/N:

Hellllooo everyone

The friends who have read this for me have asked if they had sex.

Honestly, I didn't want them to. It's really up to your assumption. Having sex at 16/17 is not the ideal situation :p What I was trying to go for was make out, romance. Because, really, the first time you get to 1-2-3 base is unforgettable, in my opinion. It's really special ^^

I don't mean to insult ANYONE. It's your own chose

Remember, this is coming from someone who's written yaoi lemons during her English class. :D

Please review and tell me how you liked it, how you hated it, how it was lukewarm, and HOW YOU LIKED THE ENDING OF OHSHC!


	2. Vendors

"Hikaru?"

"Kaoru?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No, why would I? The time here is all messed up."

"I think it's time for school. The cars are all on the street already."

"Fine, you get dressed. I'm not going."

"…why?"

"Just leave."

Kaoru looked down on his sleeping brother with sad eyes, glancing over his shoulder one last time before gliding out the door, remembering not to slam it like he used to in Japan. Here they had neighbors.

Walking through the faded gray streets of Boston was calming so early in the morning, knowing that school would soon wake him up and force him to be thrust into the real world once again of girls, language, and challenge.

Kaoru stopped to grab breakfast at a vendor, who smiled good naturally at him.

"Two…bagels…please," He asked, choosing his words carefully. It was different, learning English in class, than it was actually speaking it in the real world, where no one would understand you if you spoke Japanese. Living in Boston, their accents so thick, was proving to be even harder. How, how, how, can you speak with that accent?

"That'll be 2 dollaz please," the vendor asked gruffly, Kaoru already having the bills ready before gingerly taking the paper bag.

"You okay?" The man in the small metal box asked, tipping his cap from his eyes a bit. Kaoru stopped, moving his scarf to uncover his mouth.

"I am doing okay." The man looked at him skeptically, and Kaoru sighed. Americans. All so open. But at the same time, Kaoru liked it. Someone to talk to. And there was till plenty of time to get to school. Maybe even an hour for the 20 minute walk.

"My brother, he is my twin, is very home sick. We are only in high school. I think he misses our old life style the most." Kaoru explained the bets he could the richness of their lives, and where they lived now.

"Wow...all the way to America. No wonder he's lonely. Maybe you should talk to him after your high school lets out. Take him around? You've been here for a good two months. Have you seen anything yet?" Kaoru shook his head slowly.

"There has been no time. We have gone to eat with the friends we have come with, and we speak Japanese with them. Maybe I should help him make American friends?"

"That's a good idea. Now run along, the school day's gunna start!" The vendor smiled, waving his hands to shoo Kaoru away as he attended to other customers.

That day Kaoru smiled, and talked with his other classmates, remembering every time he did so the friendly man who had helped him that day.

Bagels never tasted so good.

A/N: I love bagels...

Kaoru 3

Please tell me how you enjoyed this! If you haven't noticed, I'm touching alot on the language barrior. I have friends from Korea, France, India, and they all have trouble adjusting to it. I had trouble adjusting when I met my Korean/French friends (I speak English, french, and a little Korean). I only speak french to some of my family and some of my friends, so I understand at least that much. I'll be adjusting soon myself (well, like, 4 years from now XD) so I'm studying French as much as possible. :3

Please tell me if you liked it, cuz if u did, well, you have won your self a homemade apple muffin...or a cookie. whichever you prefer.


	3. Protection

College had been good to Mori.

The law program at Boston University suited him well and he had managed to make friends within his first few months- fellow Japanese exchange students who were equally unfamiliar with the new city. He had fun finding new places to go with them and furthering his English with their help. English had never been his best subject and after moving into an environment of only English he realized just how far behind he was from everyone else.

"Takashi. Look over there!" Jo, his closest new friend, talkative and friendly, whispered, pointing to a girl down their row. "She's so cute. I noticed her recently."  
Mori watched her. She was tiny with a large black bun onto of her head, her clothes being a track suit- baggy and pink. The bow in her hair made the outfit fashionable and casual. If Mori had had a specific type, he assumed she would be it.

"She's always hiding behind her textbook- today's the first day she's showing her face in class. She's definitely Japanese; I heard her talking on the phone the other day. Takashi, I think you should talk to her." Jo winked as Mori's cheeks reddened at the thought of talking to her. Mori had always been popular with the girls, but had never known how to approach them.

College was different. He would try.

He gave a nod to his friend showing that he was in and waited until the end of class to make his move.

"Gogogoo!" Jo gave him a push forward as they gathered their books and Mori stepped forward, tentative as he approached her.

"Um, excuse me." He cleared his throat as the girl turned toward him, a foot shorter. He noticed her eyes were perfect almonds and her skin was tan, just like his. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka. It's nice to meet you." He gave a bow and waited for her response.

"Um. Nice to meet you!" She stammered back, grabbed her backpack and hurrying out of the classroom.

"Ouch." Jo patted Mori on the arm, showing his sympathy at the let down. Later that night he took Mori out to eat with their friends to sooth him.

Four says had passed since Mori's seemingly minor let down and he was still thinking about it. About her. About how he must have been scary with his height and face. To calm his nerves he took a walk through a local park, watching people paddle boats across a lake in the center. Couples, parents.

He flipped out his camera, having taken up a hobby to fill his new alone time while Hunny was out enjoying college as much as he was.

"STOP IT!"  
Mori turned around, snapping a picture before he could stop himself. He watched as a young woman was shoved backwards by a couple laughing men, each holding a cigarette,

Instinctavly he lept forward, bounding towards the men.

"HEY! WHATER YOU-" the men yelled as Mori took them by the shirts, throwing them backwards. When they tried getting up, he pushed them back down, daring them to make another move. Terrified, the men ran off, leaving their cigarettes behind.

"Thank you."  
A small voice came from behind him as Mori dusted his hands off, fully recovered from the tussle. He turned to see the woman he had just saved.

"Ah!" He gasped. It was the girl from his class. The awkward vibe he had gotten from her before was gone now, though, and was replaced by shyness.

"I'm sorry for the other day," she started. Mori noticed instead of her track suit she was dress in a white shirt and tiny black shorts- perfect for running. Definitely a sport girl.

"I don't know what got into me. I was very rude. And um…I'm Chieko Azuma. It really is a pleasure to meet you." She gave a deep bow, her ear buds dangling.

The two stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"I know I was so rude to you but please...have tea with me. That is, so I can thank you properly." She added the end part, blushing furiously. Mori smiled, happy to have met someone like her.

"Please." He nodded, and the two made their way down to the local café.

**A/N:**

**A girl? In Mori's life? I spent a long time thinking about who Chieko would be. She could've been like Hunny, but I decided to make her quiet like Mori in the end. I hope this played out well…as the writer I think it appeals to everyone but in the end I'm unsure.  
I hope this fanfiction can keep going although it has literally been forever since I updated. **

**I joined fanfiction when ouran had 200 fanfictions written about it. **

**It's a little harder to be noticed now. ;)**

**Please review! **


End file.
